


Nightmare

by brokenpenbleedinglead



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpenbleedinglead/pseuds/brokenpenbleedinglead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment at the dead of night... Manga driven but may work for anime fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A heart beat echoes in your chest.

Thump. … Thump.

A skipped beat stutters deep within and a breath catches.

Take a deep breath. Let it out.

Sweat soaked sheets glisten and, with a skin crawling squelch, release their hold upon your back.

Swing feet over the side. Wipe forehead clean. Run fingers through hair.

Just a dream. Nothing more than a dream...

Then reality settles in; the nightmare is life not the sweats of night.

As hard as the fears leaping at you in your mind is, the insidious slow strangle of the 14th around the heart is worse. A slow creeping death, not of body, but of soul and mind.

The wary glances of past comrades, darkened whispers at the corners of your mind, both speak of the greatest fear; the slow fade. Perhaps if it were to be a sudden overtake, unable to be fought, it wouldn't hurt so much.

But to watch everyone grow further away, to feel your own grip on life slipping, to wonder if it was ever _you_ (or at least the you, you made yourself after Mana) they saw or cared for. Were you only a tool to some and a ticking bomb to others?

Ah, but the dead of night is no place for thinking, for morning comes soon and a Walker must walk. For whether Mana loved you or another, you loved him.

Take a deep breath, and with breaking heart, smile for your audience, clown of God.

**Author's Note:**

> *Just a little piece that has been rattling in my head. A one shot for now.


End file.
